The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game)
| Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Cross-Species ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * , , and ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Story = Harness Spider-Man's powers with Manhattan as your playground. Go beyond Columbia Pictures' feature film and find out what happens next in The Amazing Spider-Man video game, which brings Spider-Man's free-roaming, web-slinging action back to New York City. *'SPIDER-MAN'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN TO NEW YORK' Everybody's favorite web-head is back in Manhattan with the return of the fan-favorite, free-roaming, web-slinging Gameplay. *'WEB RUSH: PLAYER CHOICE EVOLVED' Players use real-time navigational and combat choices to fight crime and pull off Spidey's signature acrobatic moves like never before. *'FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT' Uncover the rest of Peter Parker's untold story in the all-new epilogue story crafted by acclaimed Hollywood writer Seamus Kevin Fahey. *'FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT' Face-off against re-imaginings of classic Marvel Super Villains as well as original, larger than life enemies - some of the biggest ever seen in a Spider-Man video game - while racing to save Manhattan. *Free-Roam only supported in XBox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC versions. | Cast = * Sam Riegel - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Kari Wahlgren - Gwen Stacy * Steve Blum - Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard, Vermin * Nolan North - Alistaire Smythe, Oscorp Security * Claudia Black - Whitney Chang * Ali Hillis - Felicia Hardy * Stan Lee - Stan * Bruce Campbell as The XTreme Reporter * David Lodge as Henry Harper * Fred Tatasciore as Rhino Additional voices by Orion Acaba, Valerie Arem, Troy Baker, Brian Bloom, Steve Blum, Larry Cedar, Crispin Freeman, Josh Gilman, Anna Graves, Tiller Gray, Zach Hanks, Kate Higgins, Will Yun Lee, David Lodge, Yuri Lowenthal, Matthew Mercer, Dave B. Mitchell, Liam O'Brien, Tara Platt, Jamieson Price, Derek Stephen Prince, Michelle Ruff, Patrick Seitz, Keith Silverstein, James Patrick Stuart, Keith Szarabajka, Fred Tatasciore, and Kirk Thornton Crew * Keith Arem - Voice Director * Valerie Arem - Talent Coordinator | Notes = *When Spider-Man is chasing Vermin down the sewers, he asks "Off to eat some pizza with your adoptive turtle sons?" this is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This might be because Sam Riegel, who voices Spider-Man, also voiced Donatello in the 2003's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. | Trivia = *This game takes place directly after The Amazing Spider-Man. *For now, it has been confirmed, that Amazing Spider-Man's alternate suit's will be: **Movie Suit **Classic Movie Suit (Exclusive w/ Stan Lee or Rhino DLC) **New Black Suit **Big Time Suit **Scarlet Spider (2012) **Spider-Morphosis **Black Future Foundation suit **Negative Zone **Movie Black suit **Stan Lee **Prototype Suit | Links = * http://www.theamazingspidermangame.com * http://www.facebook.com/heroHQ * http://www.facebook.com/TheAmazingSpiderManGame }} Category:Gérard Lehiany/Writer Category:John Zurhellen/Writer Category:Seamus Kevin Fahey/Writer